Alice Cartelet
is the main heroine of the Kin-iro Mosaic series. Appearance Alice is a teenage girl with long, lightly curled blonde hair that she pulls up into pigtails; one of which is held by a hair ornament given to her by Shino. She has bright blue eyes and a petite frame, given her the appearance of a gradeschooler compared to the rest of her friends. Personality Alice appares to be a quiet and somewhat shy young girl who keeps to herself when she is not with her friends. She is shy around adults and finds some dogs to be scary, showing an immature or childish side when she is frightened or unhappy with others. But for most part she is very kind to others and loves to lend a hand, whether or not she knows she is able to. She dislikes her short height. While genuinely nice to others, Alice is unable to resist being blunt and honest about things that upset or annoy her, no matter who said it. She also has no problem bluntly saying things by trying to make them sound nice instead. When it comes to Shino, she can become a green-eyed monster when Shino shows interest in someone else or if they were to steal away her attention. She will do anything she can to get Shino to bond with her, even if it means telling off the other person or just changing the subject. She is very fond of Japanese culture and had done a lot of research about Japan before coming to the country itself. She is compassionate towards her friends, and her love of anything Japanese. Background When Alice and Shino first met, she was shy towards Shino and they could not communicate with each other due to the fact that they speak in different languages. But after a week of Shino's homestay in England, they became good friends, causing Alice to develope her love of anything Japanese. She spent time learning more before eventually leaving abroad to study there. Relationships Shinobu Ōmiya Next to Karen, Shino is Alice's best friend. She cares deeply for Shino and loves when she can bond with her over asian things, or share her own knowledge of things back from home with her. She gets very protective or clingy with Shino and hates it when others get her attention. But nobody takes her seriously due to how cutesy she looks. While she will normally agree with Shino about everything, due to their interest in each others culture, they can clash when it comes to ideas or traditions befitting of each others fetish. The same applies to each other when the one will consider dying her hair; Shino does not want Alice to lose her blonde hair, while Alice doesn't want to see Shino with blonde hair. Isami Ōmiya Alice is kind to Isami and seems to admire her, but she does not like it when Isami teases, toys with, or gets too close to Shino. She was perfectly willing to grade an expensive ring to Isami if it meant gaining Shino. Yōko Inokuma They have bonded since her arrival, though Alice tends to kindly insult Yoko and her lack of intelligence from time-to-time. Karen Kujō Karen is Alice's other close friend. She has known her longer than she has Shino, but even when Karen gets close or bonds with Shino she is driven to jealousy or anger. When the girls were little, Alice was shown to be an admireable big sister for Karen, but she hates that the role has switched due to how young she looks and continues to try to assert herself. Aya Komichi Alice and Aya get along very well, as they both share similiar personalities. Compared to their friends they can be reserved or hesitant now and then. They both also do very well in school and bond over that. Trivia *Alice is 139 cm tall and she has only grown three centimeters tall since elementary school according to herself. **She is noted for being short even by japanese standards. *Her zodiac sign is ♈ (Aries). *Alice's voice actress, Manami Tanaka learned to speak English properly under COCO Cram School for Alice's role. *Alice is said to have a soothing voice and Shino thinks she sings very well. *In the prototype of Kin-iro Mosaic, Alice was a girl from another world. *Her flower motif is the Japanese Camellia. *It is assumed or theorized that Alice's family is wealthy. *Her home was based on a real bed and breakfast in England. *In season 2, Alice is said to have a height complex; though it was hinted at through season 1. Gallery :Main article: Alice Cartalet/Image gallery. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 7.png|Alice in the past. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 54.png|Alice's hairpin. Ohys Kin`iro Mosaic - 01 77.png|Scared face of Alice. E2 2.png|Fluttering Alice. E2 27.png E2 31.png|Alice surprised and blushing. E2 34.png E2 84.png|Alice with her hair down. E2 122.png|Alice wearing a bunny headband. Category:Characters Category:Female